fandomofprecureseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chinatsu Kiseki / Pretty Cures
This page consists of the Pretty Cures created by Chinatsu Kiseki. Luminous Magic Pretty Cure! / - The lead cure of the series, Asako is a calm yet clumsy and pretty curious girl who doesn't usually show her curious side. Due to being clumsy, people tend to avoid her which often leads her to be pretty lonely due to her parents working abroad and her older sister spending too much time studying and working at her part time job instead of spending time with Asako. Despite this, Asako is a generally kind and gentle girl who likes to spend her time reading books about magic. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Spell, the magic of feelings whose theme colour is pink. She controls the power of light. / - An energetic and passionate girl who tends to fail in her studies despite excelling at sports, Mikan is the daughter of the owner of a pretty popular pastry shop in town. Due to often failing in her studies, Mikan has to take extra lessons to try bringing her grades up yet continues to fail due to never really understanding things such as math and science. Despite this, Mikan is a truly athletic girl who is the captain of the soccer team at school yet is often threatened to get kicked off the team due to her terrible grades and attitude towards school. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Bonfire, the magic of passion whose theme colour is orange. She controls the power of fire. / - A quiet and rather timid girl who, despite her shy nature, is a creative girl who loves to write and draw yet is the only member of the creative writing club. Due to this, she finds it difficult to interact with other people her age and can only usually interact with her teachers. Additionally, Sumire is very modest about herself and is usually really scared of revealing her stories and drawings to others due to her large fear of criticism and fear of being horribly judged. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Breeze, the magic of courage whose theme colour is purple. She controls the power of wind. / - The musically talented student council president, Otoha is the daughter of a famous idol who is currently travelling around the world. As the student council president, Otoha is a strict yet calm, kind and caring girl who is very responsible. Despite her role in the school, she does get pretty lonely and often relies on her best friend, Sakurase Harumi, to provide company for her. As a musically talented girl, Otoha also knows how to play many musical instruments such as the flute, piano and even the electric guitar. The magic of talent whose theme colour is red. She controls the power of music. / - A corrupted Pretty Cure working under Onibaba, Kaori is a cold and merciless girl who hates seeing people happy but also secretly hates seeing others unhappy. Due to this, she secretly has a conflicted heart and tends to cry herself to sleep at night due to her conflicted heart. As Cure Hex, she is the dark magic of sadness and her theme colour is green. She controls the power of stars. In episode 25, the spell that Onibaba used to corrupt Kaori is broken and Hex is purified while in episode 26, Kaori transforms into the Magic of Hope, , for the first time. Dawn Starlight Pretty Cure / - The lead cure of the series and girl fascinated in space and the wonders of the universe, Seika is an energetic and bright girl who loves reading about beyond Earth - therefore, being very intelligent about space and areas of learning that focus on space. Despite this, Seika is clumsy, naive and not so intelligent with other areas that aren't related to space such as science, maths and English. Despite this, Seika is optimistic and a pretty much, always smiling girl. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Celeste, the hopeful starlight whose theme colour is pink. / - An intelligent girl who often gets the highest grades in her class, Miku is an extremely quiet and pretty timid girl who tends to shy away from social situations and is a pretty lonely girl due to her timid nature. Despite this, she is often praised for her high grades and academical achievements by her classmates. Additionally, Miku can be a pretty scary person when annoyed at idiotic and reckless people despite her shy personality. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Comet, the intelligent starlight whose theme colour is blue. Royal☆Fantasy Pretty Cure / - The lead cure of the series, Tsubaki is a bookworm with a vast fascination for reading picture books and romantic stories - hoping to one day find her true love. Despite this, Tsubaki is a timid girl and often claims to be a "total mess" due to additionally being a pretty clumsy girl. She also lives with only her mother, step-father and her stepsister whose the same age as her - she, however, does not have any memories of her birth father nor know who he is. She is also, despite her clumsy and shy nature, selfless and hates seeing others hurt. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Feronia, the Princess of the Eternal Flowers whose theme colour is pink. / - The daughter of the famous marine biologist, Kaido Minami, Mizuki is a calm yet risk taking girl. Despite being pretty calm, she tends to have a habit of repeating herself but also the habit of growing nervous pretty easily and losing a lot of confidence. She is additionally the student council vice president of Noble Academy and is pretty intelligent but can also be pretty strict with helping other students. She also shows newly enrolled students around the school. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Naiad, the Princess of the Flowing Seas whose theme colour is blue. / - A famous teen model whose the daughter of Gingamura Kirara, Seiya is a sporty yet fashionable and a "my pace" girl who is pretty popular and well known around Noble Academy. Despite this, Seiya has aspiration issues and struggles with her goals for the future as she worries her mother won't like the different path Seiya chooses. Additionally, she can come off as antisocial or cold due to not being able to actually interact with people her age due to her fame. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Corona, the Princess of the Brilliant Stars whose theme colour is yellow. / - A daydreamer, Kotori is a young girl who often daydreams about flying in the sky. She, however, often gets mocked and ridiculed for her daydreams and, therefore struggles with communicating with others her age due to her daydreamer personality, aspiration and fear of kids her age. Despite this, Kotori is an intelligent girl and receives mediocre grades. She is also the adoptive daughter of Nanase Yui after her birth parents were arrested and imprisoned for child abuse.'' Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Ether', the Princess of the Soaring Skies whose theme colour is white/pale green. / - Princess of the Hope Kingdom and daughter of Queen Towa, Akari is a seemingly cold and distant girl who fled from the Hope Kingdom after it falls under despair due to Melanessence's attack. Due to her cold nature, she is often seen to be a lone wolf while actually being a kind and gentle person. She can also sometimes see that Tsubaki has several similarities to her uncle, Kanata such as her selflessness. However, she often deems Tsubaki as stupid and silly at times. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Cinnabar, the Princess of the Distant Flames whose theme colour is red. / / - The Princess of the Peaceful Sounds whose theme colour is purple Other Pretty Cures (OCs) Hoshi'e Masami / Cure Stellisa (Yes! Pretty Cure 5) Information * Name: Hoshi'e Masami (星恵正美) * Age: 15 * Birthdate: 7th July (Cancer) * Cure Info: ** Name: Cure Stellisa (キュアステリサ) ** Power: Stars ** Represents: Curiosity ** Theme Colour: Orange (main), Pale Yellow (sub) Personality: Masami is a stargazer and is full of curiosity, imagination and fascination of space. Despite this, she is often judged due to her interests and can be seen to be pretty lonely despite her vast intelligence of the universe. She is also often seen to be weird by the students and classes her only friends to be books about space before meeting Nozomi and her team. Appearance: Masami has long, waist length dark brown hair which is braided and hangs over her left shoulder. Her eyes are a deep scarlet colour. Her casual wear consists of an orange, pleated dress with a light orange, short sleeved cardigan worn over top. She additionally wears white tights and black, strapped flats while additionally wearing an orange headband in her hair. As Cure Stellisa, her hair grows longer while also thickening and shifts colour from dark brown to an orange colour yet her hair remains in it's braided state but doesn't hang over her shoulder anymore. Her braided hair is held together using an orange coloured butterfly. Her wear bares similarities to Cure Dream and Cure Rouge's outfits yet is midriff bearing. She wears a pastel orange vest lined with vivid orange over a white frilly, scarlet tinted top that stops around 5-10 centimetres above her navel while her sleeves bare resemblance to Cure Lemonade's with them being poofy. Her skirt is also white and scarlet tinted while additionally being frilly. Underneath her skirt, she wears dark orange bike shorts. She additionally wears short, white gloves that end just above her finger joints with both ends having bright orange streaks with a pastel orange streak running down the centre with a butterfly, coloured orange, on it. Her light orange socks are knee high and are skin-tight while her boots reach just above her ankles and are coloured orange. At the center of her chest, a cream and orange butterfly brooch rests and her CureMo is located on the right side of her hip. Rindōgawa Sumire / Cure Bellflower (Heartcatch Pretty Cure!) Mahō'tsuki Mitsuha / Cure Artemi (Go! Princess Pretty Cure) Fuyukaze Nanoka / Cure Crystal (Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!) Amashiro Yuka / Cure Bubble (KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode) Category:Chinatsu KisekiCategory:Pretty Cures